


The Strong One

by Kurizumaru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurizumaru/pseuds/Kurizumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's PoV semi mental breakdown following the events of 8x23</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strong One

I sit there, cradling my brother’s immobile form. I scream for Cas, because I really need him right now. Sam needs me and I don’t have anyone else to turn to. I’m the older brother. I’m supposed to be the stronger brother. But how can I be strong when my baby brother, even if he’s taller than me, he’s still my baby bro, is lying in my arms dying. He’s been dying for ages now it seems. Dying from these stupid fucking trials. Dying to save the world.

I thought if I stopped him from curing Crowley that it would all go away. That the damage would be undone. Stupid. Cas had told me that Sam was hurt in ways even he couldn’t fix. Hurt and irreparable. STUPID!

I feel like such a little baby, with the tears that are streaming down my face. Sliding off my cheeks and falling onto Sam’s limp body. Each wracking, rasping sob that rips itself from my throat. No, from further down in my chest, like it’s being wrenched from my very heart, my soul. I feel truly helpless, useless, expendable. And I’d give anything, a hundred more tours through hell, my own soul, for Sam to be okay. I’d give almost as much for Cas to show up. For Cas to be okay too. The two people in my life. The two people I needed to protect, and I couldn’t do a DAMN thing. I’m fucking useless.

I doubt doctors can do anything for him, but Sam needs to get to a hospital. Fuck. I need to suck it up and calm down. He NEEDS me. I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes. It’s no use though, the tears keep coming. The sobs keep wracking my body. But I’m able to get just enough leverage to haul Sam up, open the door to the Impala, and carefully arrange Sam’s body in the back seat. I nearly collapse against the car at the sight. I’m losing him. I’m losing him and it’s the only thought running through my head. Somewhere in my mind, something tells me that I should do something about Crowley still chained in the devil’s trap in the church. But I don’t listen to it. Fuck hunting. Fuck saving people. And Fuck the family business right now. Sam and Cas. They’re all that matter.

They’re the only thoughts on my mind as I get behind the wheel and hightail it to the nearest hospital. Once I know Sam’s going to be okay, then the search for Cas – who nearly always answered my calls, yet didn’t show up now, when I need him most – can begin.

~Fin


End file.
